


Bandage

by Lady_Eglantine



Series: Ellana Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Eglantine/pseuds/Lady_Eglantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall gets injured on the way back to Skyhold and is also still troubled from the events at Adamant. The Inquisitor helps.</p><p>Rated E for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandage

-1-

"Maker's balls, that stings!"

Blackwall watched the features of Ellana's contort themselves into those of apology. "Sorry. I'll be done in a moment."

They were currently on the bed in Ellana's quarters. Actually, more like he was sitting on the edge, bare to the waist up, with Ellana on her knees, tending to the wound on his forearm, courtesy of an abnormally large great bear claw. At least the sleeve of his gambeson had taken the brunt of the impact, preventing it from being much worse or needing stitches. Still fucking hurt when it happened, though.

"It's fine, Ana," he tried to assure her, though he could not hold back the strain in his voice. "Just wasn't prepared for it. Bloody bears..."

Ellana reached for a nearby cup. "All the times we've traveled that path and we've never encountered one. Figures we'd make it all this way..."

She covered a new corner of her cloth with a fresh coating of elfroot paste. She dabbed again at the wound, which didn't warrant as sharp a hiss from him as before. "You should have told me when it happened."

He knew she was right. He knew better from all his years on military campaigns. "I didn't want to hold us up."

"It wouldn't have taken that long. And the others could have gone on ahead."

Figures she wouldn't take that. "I wasn't trying to neglect it. We were so close to Skyhold and I just wanted to get back."

And it was true. They had only been two hours out from Skyhold and _he had_ just wanted to get back. To his barn, to Ellana's rooms. Back to where things felt a modicum right from the events of Adamant. From the loss of so many Wardens, of Clarel, of Hawke. From the Fade and that fear demon.

Sympathy flooded her face. "I know you did. All of us did." She went about refreshing her cloth with new paste. "We haven't talked much about what happened. At Adamant."

Blackwall gave a dark, humorless chuckle. "Suppose there isn't much to say." The aftermath of it had been such a whirlwind, honoring those who had fallen and coordinating with Alistair and what remained of the Wardens. And no one had particularly wanted to rehash the subject on the long journey back, especially around Varric (who had understandably taken Hawke's demise hard and had been the quietest Blackwall had seen him since they'd met) or Sera (poor girl was still agitated about the whole experience in the Fade).

"Still, I can't even imagine what it was like for you. To see the Wardens twisted like that."

Difficult wouldn't even begin to describe it. Despite not truly being one of their own, to see their desire to do good corrupted like that had been hard to witness.

"I'm just glad at least some of them saw sense," he said. "And that you gave them another chance."

Blackwall let out a sharp grunt of pain when she pressed down a bit too hard, prompting another apology from her. "Almost done," she swore.

She reached for different cloth to wrap around his arm as a bandage. "You're lucky it isn't worse, vhenan. Promise me you won't wait next time."

He ran his thumb across the worry line of her brow, as he tried to find his voice after hearing such deep concern from her. "I won't. But you don't need to concern yourself so much over me, my lady."

A frown grew on her lips at his words, marring her face. Though she didn't say anything, choosing to focus on finishing bandaging up his arm, she didn't need to. He knew how much she thought he was too hard on himself, too dismissive of his worth.

It's not as if he didn't want to believe. He wanted to believe he was worth something. With the Inquisition, they had been doing good work, work the real Blackwall would have had no hesitation in being part of. And Ellana...she had chosen to be with him, only had her sights set on him. Surely there must be something good in him if Ellana wanted him?

But he knew for his sins, the blood of those children staining his hands, it would take so much more, a lifetime's worth of penance to even come close to redemption.

The pat on his arm pulled him away from those unsettling thoughts. "All done."

"Thank you," he said, leaning down to kiss her. He meant it to be gentle, just a quick brush of his lips against hers, but he found himself unable to pull away, running his tongue against her lips in a move to deepen it instead. His left hand journeyed to her wrist, tugging her closer so she was settled between his knees. It then traveled to her head, burying itself in her hair.

She let out pleased noises as his fingers scratched at the back of her scalp, sounds that went straight to his groin. When her hands went towards his knees, he thought she might have been preparing to push herself up onto his lap. Instead, her hands slowly reached out between them for the ties of his trousers.

"What are you doing?" he managed to ask as she got them undone.

"I'm...I want to try something." She pulled the trouser flaps down.

"You don't have to," he said, realizing two possibilities she had in mind. They had never done this before, him always trying to see to her pleasure before his own.

Then her cool fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, guiding it out of his smalls.

He gave a guttural groan at her touch. Because this was her first time doing this. Because she had rarely taken initiative with anything related to sex before this, likely born partly out of her lack of experience. Which was showing when she stared up at him, the nervousness clear in her eyes as she softly admitted, "I'm not sure how to do this."

"You don't have to," he repeated in a ragged breath, despite feeling his cock growing harder by the second.

She shook her head. "I want to do this for you. Just tell me what I need to do."

Maker's balls, he didn't think he could remain coherent enough for that. But if she truly wanted to do this, hands-on would be much more effective.

Curling his hand over hers, he positioned her thin fingers so her hand formed a snug ring around his cock, then he guided it up and down at a languid pace.

"Like that. Just like that," he hissed when her thumb ran along the underside.

He let go of her hand, letting her run it up and down without further assistance from him. She kept the same pace as she moved her hand, but that suited him fine. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible, to forget all his troubles. Any faster and he would have been at risk of coming much sooner, not having the control he used to when he was younger.

His eyes slipped closed as he lost himself in the touch of her hand, her pointer finger following along one of the veins. He couldn't remember the last time he had had someone else do this, having resorted to using his own hand in recent years since taking over the real Blackwall's identity. It certainly got the job done, but it could not compare to a woman's touch, especially the one who Blackwall had opened his heart to.

He was then brought back by a sudden wet and warm sensation on the tip of his cock, a contrast to the coolness of her hand. He instinctively jolted at the contact. He looked down at Ellana with wide eyes, who had let go of his cock and was pulling her mouth away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

He immediately made to reassure her, not wanting to leave any room for her to feel at fault.

"No...no...you didn't, love," he said while trying to catch his breath, cupping the side of her face. "Just wasn't expecting that." Considering she didn't really like the taste of herself when he kissed her after going down on her.

She looked more assuaged at that, her eyes falling back to his cock and studying it intently like she was going over a battle plan and the best way to attack it. "Do you want me to?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could reign them back in. "Fuck, yes."

Without further prompting, she lowered her head back down, tongue tentatively reaching out again to his tip. His hand immediately went back to her hair, tangling his fingers within it, and he had to fight every instinct not to move his hips. He didn't know if she would be ready for that and he wasn't in the frame of mind to ask, not when her mouth closed itself around his tip.

He didn't hold back the drawn-out moan as she began to suck, brain not entirely comprehending that this was actually happening, that Ellana was actually doing this. And greedy bastard he was, he quickly found himself wanting more.

"Deeper," he groaned. "Take me deeper."

She stopped, blinking up at him. Then she did as he requested, moving her mouth further down. Without thinking, he bucked his hips against her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat, causing her to pull off coughing.

He was about to utter an apology, that he had lost control of himself in the heat of the moment, when she lowered her mouth back down over his cock, a determined look in her eyes. She moved up and down, her tongue licking a trail on the underside as her mouth moved back towards his tip. Like when she was using her hand, her movements were slow and there was a bit of a hesitancy to them, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the feel of _her_ warm mouth enveloping his cock.

He could feel the pressure building. But he didn't want to come just yet, the sudden thought of her bouncing up and down on him, his cock surrounded by the walls of her warm cunt, too tempting an image to deny, injured arm be damned.

He tugged at her hair, telling her to pull off him. She did so, questioningly staring up at him.

"Inside you. Need...to be inside you."

As he spoke, it crossed his mind that he might be pushing his luck. That she might not feel up to it, that he was lucky enough she had wanted to do this. But he watched as she pulled herself off the floor and gingerly settled into his lap, shrugging out of her coat. His hand went to the ties of her trousers, pulling them and her smalls down enough to get access to her cunt. Running a finger along the slit, he was surprised to feel the slight dampness on the tip of his finger.

"Naughty girl," he said with a vulgar laugh as he eased his finger further inside her. "You liked fucking me with your mouth?"

Her response came out as a whimper, grinding against his finger. Andraste's tits, that whimper of hers…he could never get enough of her whimpers.

He inched backward away from the edge of the bed, biting his cheek to keep the wince off his face when he put too much pressure on his right forearm, not wanting to ruin the mood. Almost the same height, he only had to tilt his head up a bit to kiss her, lips and teeth scrapping together, the discomfort in his arm fading into the background. He kept a steadying hand on her hip as she lowered herself onto him, arms curling around his back. He met her halfway with a thrust, her cunt swallowing his cock into her warmth.

Because he only had full use of one arm, she mainly established the rhythm, riding him with rolls of her hips in time with his thrusts as he had once showed her how, hands digging into his skin, face buried into the top of his shoulder. Now that the heat of her cunt surrounded him, and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his shoulder, he was certain he wouldn't last long. A real shame, as he would have liked to have had time to get her out of her shirt and breast band, give him access to her rosy tits. He had become quite fond of them, especially the pleased noises she made when he took them in his mouth.

"Close," he muttered, nuzzling her ear.

He felt her murmur something indiscernible into his shoulder, but her movements sped up a bit. He could feel himself teetering ever so slightly on that edge, one push away from letting go. But he didn't want to come until she did. He had already taken too much.

"Ana," he breathed, his voice ragged from the effort of holding back.

She picked up her head from his shoulder, eyes locking with his. "It's ok...c-come for me, vhenan."

Hearing that from her for the first time, he was powerless to fight it anymore, finally careening over that edge. He only had a few more short thrusts in him as he finished, breathing heavily and leaning his head against her shoulder for support. His good arm came around her back, fingers stroking along as his breathing slowed.

If he had been tired before, he was now absolutely drained. He planted a kiss on her clothed shoulder, pulling his head away and turning tired eyes onto hers. "Did you...?"

She kissed him on the tip of his nose. "It wasn't about me." Uncertainty crept into her eyes. "I-I hope it was ok."

 _She_ was asking him if it was ok. She, who had selflessly seen to his pleasure before her own.

He brushed the hair that had fallen across her right eye away. "Amazing."

Ellana smiled down at him, shifting in his lap as if to pull herself off, saying something about needing to clean herself up, that she should probably go down to meet with Leliana and Josephine before they started wondering what was taking so long and come looking for her.

But he couldn't let her go just yet.

Thom Rainier had been with many women in his life; he had quickly learned the benefits of pleasing a woman in bed. But it had usually been self-centered, more about his enjoyment of sex and ensuring his own gratification or personal favors.

He didn't want it to be that way with Ellana. What he had with her was so much more than that.

Summoning what reserves of energy he had, he wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her down on the bed, both eventually ending up with her on her back and him hovering over her lower body.

"Blackwall, what are you...?"

"Later," he said with a growl, pushing her trousers and smalls further down so they bunched around the tops of her boots, his injured forearm draped over her belly. Despite how tired he was, despite the throb in his arm, he would not let up until she'd come too.

She deserved nothing less.

"I have to be down there soon," Ellana said, weakly protesting.

Instead of replying, he put his mouth to her still dripping cunt with renewed vigor. Any further protest from her died with the swipe of his tongue on her clit.

If her whimpers were anything to go by, he wouldn't need much time at all.  


End file.
